Size doesn't matter
by Ecofinisher
Summary: This wedding shot was inspired by a Instagram follower of mine. This is a one shot of Nathaniel and Lila getting married with a flashback to their proposal.


**An Instagram follower inspired me to do this :D**

 **BTW this is my first Miraculous + Tomatofox fanfic...and one shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Inside a room stood a young woman in front of a mirror looking at her white dress.

"How do I look like?" Asked the brunette in the wedding dress.

"You look gorgeous" Responded a short haired blonde to the woman.

"Thank you Rose," Said the brunette, then looked at the other two women, which had both black hair. One girl was taller than the other and had at the end of the hair purple tips.

"You look gorgeous Lila" Responded Marinette.

"Yes, like a princess" Said Juleka.

"Thank you so much, girls," Said Lila giving the three a hug. At the entrance of the room somebody knocked and Marinette walked up, to open it.

"Hey Mylène" Greeted Marinette. "Oh wow! You're also a maid of honor?" Asked Marinette as she noted, that Mylène wore the same dress like her and the other girls.

"Yes, sure" Responded Mylène. "Lila, if you want we can go, the car is ready" Said Mylène and Lila nodded.

At the outside was Adrien standing behind a white Audi A1 with a black roof and it's trunk open. Adrien tied a few cans on the back of the car and placed them inside of the trunk, so that they could use it only after the wedding.

"Hey Adrien, you got a really nice suit" Complimented Rose and Adrien looked at the girl, then closed the trunk of the A1.

"Thank you, Rose," Responded the blonde in the white dress. "It was made to order from my father." Explained Adrien opening all four side doors of the car, for the girls to enter.

"Didn't you have any problem with the car?" Asked Lila and Adrien shook his head.

"Nope, it's way more practical than driving the Land Rover" Responded Adrien.

"Hey, we'll go with Mylène and Ivan" Said Rose to the others.

"Sure, we see us later," Said Marinette entering into the front of the Audi.

"The back seat of it is just too small for me to sit in" Said Adrien. "But it's a nice vehicle for using it in the cities," Said Adrien and pressed the start and stop button of the car, then pulled the lever to _D_ and drove away from the house.

"I can't believe I'm going to marry today," Said Lila dreamy.

"I'm glad for you Ms. Rossi or should I say…."Mrs. Kurtzberg?" Said Adrien joking.

"By the way tell me, how did he propose you?" Asked Marinette looking back at the Italian.

"You really do love this story, don't you?" Asked Lila giggling and Marinette nodded.

"It's a sweet yet funny story Replied Marinette giggling too.

"Alright, then I tell it to you again," Said Lila. "It was night over Paris and Monsieur Haprèle and Chris were performing at the Eiffel Tower…."

" _This was Chris and Fred Haprèle from the fantastic adventures of the Mime" Announced Sara on the microphone and then the show took a break._

 _Lila sat in the second row with Nathaniel looking at the show and in front on the first row sat Marinette with Adrien, Alya and Nino._

" _This play was really funny, don't you think?" Asked Lila looking at her boyfriend._

" _Uh yes, it was" Responded Nathaniel looking nervous._

" _Is everything okay Nathy?" Asked Lila looking at him._

" _Yes, yes I'm okay, it's just very hot here" Responded Nathaniel, making Lila raise her eyebrow._

" _You sure?" Asked Lila. "Should I get you some water to drink?"_

" _No, no, no, I'll go get it." Said Nathaniel standing up quickly and tripping over another guy, who sat next to him._

 _"Excuse me," Said Nathaniel passing in front of the people, then running off at the exit of the row. Lila looked at the four friends in the front row, which had observed her, then they quickly looked in front again._

" _Okay, go Nino" Said Marinette and Nino turned around._

" _Hey Lila, how you doing?" Asked Nino looking at the brunette._

" _Great I guess" Responded Lila._

" _Great, because I feel….uh great too," Said Nino and Marinette did a facepalm along with Alya._

" _I'll be going to Nathaniel" Said Adrien leaving the others back._

 _Adrien followed Nathaniel, which ran towards the parking lot of the cars and Nathaniel stopped in front of a white Audi._

" _Are you ready to do this?" Asked Adrien._

" _I still feel kinda nervous, what if she says no?" Asked Nathaniel feeling anxious._

" _She won't say no, I promise" Said Adrien._

" _So uhm did you got the box Marinette told me?" Asked Nathaniel and Adrien nodded._

 _At the Eiffel Tower Lila was passing by the row, leaving her place._

" _Hey wait, you don't have to go right now!" Said Nino._

" _Just let her go Nino" Said Alya. "What's going on with you?"_

" _It's…." Said Nino and whispered into Alya's ear._

" _What?" Asked Alya. "Why didn't you say that before?" Asked Alya looking surprised at him._

" _Lila wait!" Called Marinette and she ran behind the Italian girl._

" _What is he doing?" Asked Lila looking at her._

" _It's easy to explain, but can't you just wait a tiny little bit?" Asked Marinette. "Until they give the sign?"_

" _What sign are you talking about?" Asked Lila looking at the half Asian girl._

" _Just sit down at your place and you will see it," Said Marinette._

" _Alright, but if he doesn't come back, we both will go look for him, whether you want it or not," Said Lila walking back to her seat. Marinette breathed relieved then walked back to her friends at the show._

 _Nathaniel and Adrien rolled with the car towards the Eiffel Tower. Nathaniel sat inside of it, while Adrien was halfway out of it pulling the car by using his leg to move the car forwards like he was doing this to move on a skateboard._

" _Good, stop here and I going to try this out" Said Adrien running in front of to the car's light to try the box out and placed inside the carton a Lupe and a random picture of a cat. He observed the picture appearing on the back of the screen at the stage, but it was too small._

 _Adrien walked a few meters away from the car until it was big enough for the audience to see it._

 _The audience then saw the kitty and smiled at it._

" _Awww," Said the audience._

" _Huh?" Asked Lila and Marinette smiled as she heard her. Then the picture was taken away and the screen was all blank but illuminated. Then on the screen appeared a sketched picture of Lila standing in front of a guy, which was on his knees looking at her. At the side was a text._

 _Adrien smiled at the picture, that Nathaniel had drawn for Lila and Nathaniel was also looking at the picture and was so impressed by it, that he forgot to leave his foot on the break and the car rolled down._

" _Nathaniel!" Shouted Adrien and Nathaniel got in panic and instead of stepping on the break of the car, he pressed the acceleration pedal, which made the car's engine turn on, due him not having turned off the car by himself before._

 _At the audience, Lila was reading the text on the screen._

" _Lila Tu sei l'amore della mia vita. vuoi sposarmi? Lila, you're the love of my life, will you marry me?" Read Lila getting a smile on her face. "What?" Asked Lila as she just realized, that Nathaniel left, just for doing her a big surprise._

" _Wow Lila, that's so awesome!" Said Marinette pretending to not know about it. The audience applauded looking at her, which made her blush._

" _Is it just me or is the screen getting brighter?" Asked Nino, then suddenly he heard an engine of a car and it jumped out of the screen, scaring all the people, including Lila as she saw her car coming. The car landed on the stage, right an inch away from falling off the stage. All looked at the inside of the car and saw a scared Nathaniel with his arm lifted up in the middle of the cabin, which looked like he had pulled the hand brake to stop the vehicle._

 _Lila went up to the stage and opened the door, seeing Nathaniel looking at her in surprise._

" _Uhm what were you doing with the car?" Asked Lila._

" _I was supposed to show you something on the screen, but I got distracted and instead of stopping the car from rolling, I pressed the wrong pedal and…."_

" _Bro, you're alright?" Asked Nino going up the stage seeing Adrien lying behind the car._

" _Sure" Responded Adrien as Nino helped him stand up. "I think this was an accident"_

" _I'm so sorry Adrien, I got in panic and….I...and I..."_

" _Calm down" Said Adrien. "Don't forget, what you wanted to do" Said Adrien rolling his eyes from him to Lila, to signal Nathaniel, what he should do._

" _Lila," Said Nathaniel coming on his knees in front of the lights of the car and their shadow got the attention of other people outside of the Eiffel Tower, including the staff of the show._

" _I….uh…_ _.would you….Said Nathaniel and in front of the lights of the car opened a cover and_ _a black_ _injector came out and_ _sprinkled at the lights of the ca_ _r and Nathaniel stood next to it, getting_ _caught by its water._

" _Urgh"_ _Replied Nathaniel as he got wet by it and the headlight cleaning system_ _disappeared in the front of the_ _lights' cover._

 _Ad_ _rien and Marinette looked at Nino, which sat inside the car, which smiled back at them embarrassed._

" _Sorry, I accidentally passed with my arm on that lever" Said Nino looking at the two._

" _Keep going Nath" Said Marinett_ _e to Nathaniel and he nodded._

" _I wanted this to be very special to you, but_ _every time_ _something has to go wrong," Said Nathaniel and the car's headlight cleaner came out again_ _splashing water at the lights and at Nathaniel again._

" _Nino!"_ _Shouted Adrien and Marinette._

" _Sorry, I thought this was the lights"_ _Said Nino and hid his hands behind his back._ _Lila looked at the three friends and then back to Nathaniel, which was passing his hands on his hair, which got a bit wet from it._ _Lila went on her knees and looked into his eyes._

" _You_ _surprise_ _me_ _almost_ _every day with your ideas_ _and I always loved them. You know it right?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded. "_ _This was probably going to be the most romantic propose you think I would ever see,"_ _Said Lila and he tilt his head a bit, cause he didn't know, where Lila wanted to go with this._

 _At_ _the stage appeared Fred Haprèle and he placed his hand on Nathaniel's shoulder._ _Nathaniel looked back and Fred gave him his microphone._

" _Come and finish your show my friend," Said Fred making the young man smile._ _Nathaniel holds the microphone and looked at a smiling Lila._ _Nino left the car and stood next to Adrien and Marinette to see Nathaniel do his job._

" _Lila,_ _will you_ _marry me?" Asked Nathaniel_ _picking out of his jacket's pocket a red box, which he opened and showed to Lila._ _Lila_ _jumped at Nathaniel with excitement_ _kissing him everywhere on his face._ _Adrien and Nino chuckled at that situation, while_ _Marinette just smiled lovely about it._ _Fred took the microphone and spoke to the audience._

" _There's nothing_ _more romantic, then seeing a proposal life on a show."_ _Said Fred and the audience clapped for him. "_ _I wish my friend Nathaniel and his girlfriend_ _good luck for their future together,"_ _Said Fred looking back at the two, which shared a hug together._ _Nathaniel then took the ring and placed it on Lila's ring finger._

" _I love you," Said Nathaniel looking at Lila and she_ _hugged him again._

" _I love you more than you think" Said Lila making_ _Nathaniel blush._

"And that's how it went," Said Lila.

"Can't get enough of it," Said Marinette, making Lila roll her eyes smiling.

"Wonder, what my Nathy is doing right now," Said Lila.

At the church, Nathaniel stood at the altar with his mother.

"Everything will go find my son," Said Ms. Kurtzberg holding his son's hand.

He nodded and looked at the entrance, where a few men and women were entering along with young children. It's unbelievable for Nathaniel to see, that the only present people of his family were his mom and his grandfather. His father nor his paternal grandparents he has never met in his life. They were practically absent his whole life. Lila, well she was in some way a lonely child just like him, but her mother married another guy and had a new child, which would make actually Lila's half brother. Her biological parents had a few brothers and sisters, which had children and they counted as Lila's cousins. Sad, not even one Cousin did Nathaniel have and his future spouse had around 20.

He doesn't know Lila's family well, except for her father. Her godparents he had met at the outside of the church. They will also become the godparents of their childrn, when they later decide to have some.

Nathaniel actually likes the idea of having children with Lila. Though it's a big responsibility, he wants to go through it. He wants to be a better and present father, than his own. He still is afraid of a failure, but Lila is there and they will do it together and in other cases, their parents will help them too.

His old classmates from his school time arrived at the church too, walking the aisle along of the church. One of the classmates, which was Nino walked towards the groom.

"The car of the bride has arrived" Said Nino making Nathaniel gulp.

"Good," Said Ms. Kurtzberg and hold Nathaniel's shoulder. "You're ready?" Asked Ms. Kurtzberg and he nodded.

"Just a bit nervous" Replied Nathaniel unsure.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine" Said Ms. Kurtzberg and left the altar along with Nino going to their places. Adrien and Marinette had entered quickly into the church and behind at the exit of the Notre Dame stood Lila in her wedding dress along with her father.

"Wow" Replied Nathaniel as he saw her fiancee coming along with her father and the maids of honor through the aisle, while the music was being played.

"Lui sembra molto carino in quel seme," Said Lila to her father, which nodded in agreement. Nathaniel couldn't help it, but smile at the sight of the bride. The Rossi's arrived at the altar and the father gave his daughter a warm hug. Lila was stirred from her father and couldn't also help herself in getting a bit emotional on that moment. To her luck was, that the make up artist, used a permanent spray on her make up, so that it wouldn't go easily off, when she had to cry in some case.

Her father then turned to Nathaniel and he smiled at him showing him his hand. Instead, the father gave his future son-in-law a hug and a peck on his cheeks, then left the altar too. Nathaniel felt abashed of that, what his father-in-law did and Lila giggled.

"A few men do that too," Said Lila making Nathaniel chuckle too, then taking her hand.

The priest showed up and started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony"

At the second and third row sat Nathaniel and Lila's old class observing the ceremony.

"I love weddings!" Said Rose and lied her head on Juleka's shoulder, making her smile.

"They're wonderful"

"Exactly," Said Marinette. Behind her sat Kim and Max and Kim had to laugh.

"I wonder, how is he going to take her in his arms?" Asked Kim. "She's way more taller than him," Said Kim and next to him sat Alix and shushed him.

"I was just pointing that…."

"Shiu" Said Alix looking at the altar.

"He will manage it," Said Nino, which sat in the front row. "Don't worry"

"I want to see that" Said Kim.

"Size doesn't matter" Said Alya. "Right girls?"

"Yes" Responded Rose and Juleka.

"Wait, what size?" Asked Marinette looking at her BFF.

At the altar the priest looked at Nathaniel asking him the regular questions, he needs to ask.

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg, do you take Lila Rossi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest and Nathaniel nodded.

"Yes, I do" Responded Nathaniel then the priest asked Lila the same question.

"Lila Rossi, do you take Nathaniel Kurtzberg to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest Lila and she agreed to answer the same.

"Yes, I do" Responded Lila smiling. One of Lila's younger cousin's brought the rings on a pillow to Nathaniel.

"Ecco," Said the young boy and Nathaniel took one of the rings.

"Uhm Grazie" Replied Nathaniel making Lila giggle.

"I'd expect you to answer in Spanish" Said Lila to Nathaniel.

"I've practiced a bit with your father once," Told Nathaniel.

"Sweet," Said Lila giving Nathaniel the hand for him to put the ring.

"I Nathaniel Kurtzberg take Lila Rossi to be my love wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for the better for the worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance" Promised Nathaniel putting the ring on Lila's ring finger. Then it was Lila's turn and she took the ring from the pillow and hold Nathaniel's hand and hold the ring before the ring finger of his future husband.

"I Lila Rossi take Nathaniel Kurtzberg to be my love wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for the better for the worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance" Promised Lila shoving the ring into the finger of Nathaniel.

Both gave each others the hands and waited for the priest's announcement.

"I declare you two as man and wife, in the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost"

"Amen" Replied Lila along with the audience.

"You may now kiss the bride," Said the priest then Nathaniel and Lila shared their kiss and became officially married. Lila hold Nathaniel on the back and leaned a bit down, so that he didn't had to stretch his legs a lot to achieve behind the girls' back.

All the viewers applauded at the newly wedded couple, that ended up becoming one.

"Bravissimo!" Said Lila's mother. "Qui bello matrimonio"

"Si," Said Lila's father. "Tanti Auguri "

The two stopped their kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"Now it's over," Said Nathaniel sad and Lila giggled and poked his nose with her point finger.

"Yes, but the day is still here, we still have a lot to do today," Said Lila flirty, making Nathaniel blush. The priest spoke to both and they followed him into the back of the altar, then the others started to leave the church.

"Did you guys bring the confetti?" Asked Rose looking at the others.

"I brought rice" Responded Marinette.

"I brought petals," Told Alya. "They're in the car"

"So are mine" Said Mylène following the girls to the outside.

After a few minutes, Nathaniel and Lila left the cathedral together and got thrown with much of petals, rice and confetti by the guests. They met at the back of the cathedral, where there was a water fountain and everybody took there a picture together with the bride and the groom.

The last pictures were with Lila's parents and Nathaniel's mother and grandfather.

"Cheese!" Said the Vincent, the photograph.

"Cheese!" Said the families as they got a shout from the camera. All left the place except for Nathaniel and Lila.

"I feel like my cheeks hurt from the whole time smiling at the pictures," Said Nathaniel massaging his face. Lila giggled and placed her hands around her husband and nudged with her nose on Nathaniel's.

"Let's do only one more please," Said Lila rubbing her nose on his. "What do you say?"

"Alright," Said Nathaniel and looked at Vincent. "Monsieur?" Called Nathaniel and he looked back. "Could we have another picture please?"

"Certamente!" Said Vincent pulling the camera out.

"Lila, let me take you in my arms," Said Nathaniel standing behind his wife.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lila looking at him.

"Sure," Said Nathaniel and he took Lila on his arms and tried to lift her up.

"Ugg" Groaned Nathaniel as he tried to lift the tall woman on his arms.

"Oh my god," Said Lila as Nathaniel was able to lift her up.

"Excellente!" Said Vincent ready to take the picture.

"You really surprise me a lot," Said Lila looking at him.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Said Lila.

"Chees…..whoa….wh…..whoaaa…." Said Nathaniel unbalancing with her on his arms and he tripped back and fell with Lila into the water fountain splashing a bit of water on the ground.

"Luckily your uncle Vincent has took the picture, before you two fell in" Said Vincent looking at the picture.

"Great," Said Lila relieved, then she looked at Nathaniel squeezing the water out of his hair.

"Oh boy," Said Lila laughing. "You look pretty gorgeous" Said Lila joking.

Nathaniel felt ashamed looking down, which Lila saw and she quickly slid to him and gave him a hug.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you," Said Lila

Nathaniel looked at Lila and saw her face fully smeared from the make up and water contact and laughed.

"I understand…..and sorry about me laughing," Said Nathaniel laughing and Lila passed her hand on the face and got the tint on her hand.

"Oh," Said Lila, then she laughed along with Nathaniel as they sat there inside the fountain. "I wash this off," Said Lila passing her face with water. "I look worse than a Mime" Said Lila making Nathaniel chuckle.

The Kurtzberg's stood there looking at the two laughing, then Ms. Kurtzberg sighed in a lovely way.

"She's a good addition to our family," Said the mother seeing how happy both were.

"He's really happy to be with her," Said the grandfather.

"I'm glad, that I did let him enter into the flight field on that day, she wanted to leave France." Said Ms. Kurtzberg. "I bet life would have been real different, if I didn't let him go" Said Ms. Kurtzberg and she looked along with her father to the water fountain, where his son was standing and helping Lila up, but Lila then lost her balance and felt down on the water again with him.

The grandfather nodded and walked off and before Ms. Kurtzberg left, she looked back at her son and saw him with her daughter-in-law finally standing together on their feet.

Lila then took Nathaniel in his arms and looked into his adorable blue eyes, rubbing with her nose on his.

"It's kind of embarrassing for me to be on your arms," Said Nathaniel slightly blushing.

"It's fine for now," Said Lila. "And If I were you, I would rather think about our night together, hein?" Said Lila in a flirty way, which made Nathaniel blush even more red, than his hair color.

"S...sure" Responded Nathaniel and Lila kept nudging him, while holding him in her arms.

Ms. Kurtzberg then observed them sharing a lovely kiss together, making the mother smile and walk off, feeling well, that she did the right thing.


End file.
